Dark Side
by Claireabellalou
Summary: Hermione and the Order members are stuck hiding inside Hogwarts, the war raging and the Diadem long since lost. Ten years after the battle of Hogwarts and hope is all but lost until one of Voldemort's trusted followers figures out Hermione's deep dark secret. Lives are at stakes and the fate of the wizarding world remains in the hands of three people. SMAR Rare Pairs challenge.


Hermione adjusted the leather jacket she wore, getting it just right. Even feeling the familiar weight, she felt for her bow as she entered the forest. The forest, once forbidden now was their main source of nutrition. It had saved them when nothing else could. Entering as always. Alone. Everyone else, hiding in the remnants of the castle. They had been so young and naive and so hopeful back then. When Dumbledore had made it sound easy. Find the horcruxes. Destroy them. Kill _him_. It sounded simple. It was anything but.

Somehow he had gotten smarter, wiser, removing Ravenclaw's Diadem before the trio could get to it. The war couldn't end without it so, an unwinnable war it became. So many lives were lost. And now, nearly a decade later, they used the castle remains as their stronghold and the forest for their food. They liked to think they were close, but Hermione was practical - that's why she had learned to hunt for food rather than starve.

During her morbid musing a brown rabbit hopped over her feet. It would be easy, with the bow, but she wasn't here to hunt, not yet. She was here to see _him_. She would hunt on her way back and pray to Godric she caught enough to feed them for the next couple of days. The forest was relatively safe but one could never count her chickens too soon. Still, she followed the rabbit.

Nearly ten years had passed since that fateful night, since Harry's sacrifice, killing the horcrux inside him and coming back - but for what? They are no closer. Years stuck inside the heavily warded castle, their numbers and families growing. People coupled up, bonded themselves, had babies. It was the way of life, Hermione thought sadly as she watched the rabbit go around a tree one way and followed it from the other.

She snapped out of her revire, she was coming close now. Close to _him_. She relaxed in her pursuit, as she approached the derelict cottage that so few knew existed. She watched the rabbit turn and head back on. On to the relative safety she had awarded it. For this night at least.

He wasn't there when she arrived, seldom was he first. He had to get away; a much harder task for him, a marked man, than her, a girl with the pretence of hunting their next meal. She set about lighting candles, adding warming charms to the main room. A fire would be nice, but it would attract attention. Picnic rugs sat in the corner. She pulled them out, shook away the dust and settled one on the floor. She was just about to sit and wait for him when she heard footsteps. They were not _his_ footsteps, she _knew_ his. They had been _married_ for eight years, meeting up most every month since the end of the war. She had listened to his movements over a hundred times as he approached their cottage. Always, her heart in her throat as she prayed he would be alone. Prayed they would be safe for one more month. This month would not be the month.

She stood near the wall of the open door, a wave of her hand to enhance her hearing ability. She heard him then and her heart relaxed if only for a beat before she picked up the sounds of another. Three people in all. There was absolutely no explanation for three of them. Two, yes she could see but three? No. They were surely caught. Tonight she would be taken.

She reached in her bra, about to pull out the little blue pill that would kill her, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her.

"You don't want to be doing that now, Granger." A deep male voice whispered in her ear, dragging her body close to his, wand at her throat. Hermione struggled uselessly in his grip. She heard the other two sets of footsteps approaching. "I'm sure your adoring husband doesn't want to see his bride dead before he can fight his way out of this."

Hermione smiled, she knew this person. She knew him and he knew her and she knew she was safe. She relaxed if only for a second.

"Look sharp, Granger. Play along!" He hissed in her ear.

She rolled her eyes, She wasn't stupid.

Theodore Nott stepped into her view then, a smile broke wide across her face as she surveyed him, praying he was intact. His eyes caught her then travelled north to the person holding her, a quick nod of his head as if a discussion between the two had been had though not a word spoken.

The last person entered the clearing just as Theo spoke, "what the hell is g-" he started, a feigned voice of horror, purely for show, his wand outstretched.

"Not as smart as you think, are you Nott?" A voice mocked, before coming into view. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted. Then, without pause, stalked towards Theo. "Think you can run off every month and nobody will know? Think you can keep your little mudblood a secret? I've been watching you. You're a traitor."

Hermione sucked in a breath as the man pulled down his hood and she came face to face with Gregory Goyle. Older, rounder and more pungent than remembered, but most certainly the boy she had shared classes with at school. She struggled, for real now, against the body holding her though he had been on the ball, he held her tight. He knew her. Knew she would attack him if she could.

"Goyle," Hermione spat.

Goyle sneered at her, licking his lips. "I'll enjoy this one." He said, stepping closer, pulling Theo along with him.

Hermione almost threw up. Theo had told her stories before, she knew what many of the Death Eaters did with girls, what they did with _her_ kind. She wanted to kill him. Wanted him dead.

"Theo," she called, looking to her husband to convey her feelings.

"He can't help you now Granger, can't you see, you're both trapped!" He almost cackled before pulling up his sleeve, his Mark glowing under the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"Calling _him_. He trusts me, you know. He will come."

Theo rolled his eyes. If he had to hear one more time how the Dark Lord trusted Gregory Goyle of all people then he would scoop his own eyes out.

"Oh for Merlin's sake can we just get it over with?" The bored voice of Hermione's would-be captor called.

Both Theo and Goyle answered at the same time.

"Gladly."

"With pleasure."

Goyle was too late to catch the implication. He was Avada'd before he could figure it out. On the floor in a split second as Theo pulled a spare wand from inside his sleeve.

Hermione ran to her husband's side, pulling him to her as she felt him - her eyes hadn't found injury but she needed to be feel him. Needed to be sure. Then she caught sight of the wand. "That-that's Nev's wand," she choked. "He didn't come back last week, Ginny's been going mad."

Theo cast his eyes down at the brunette witch, wishing he could take away the pain. "I know." He said. "I was there. I didn't kill him but I thought you might want his wand back for Ginny and the boys. I picked it up when nobody was looking. Thankful for it tonight, saved our lives."

Hermione sniffled as she held onto him tighter.

"Thanks mate," Theo said to the other Death Eater as he held her.

"Thanks Draco," Hermione called over to her friend.

"Whatever, just put that fucking pill back while we figure out what to do with this idiot." He said gesturing to Goyle's body, after retrieving Theo's wand from the dead man's cloak.

"You were going to use it?" Theo asked as he saw the blue capsule in her hand.

"Of course I was, I can't let them take me alive. You know that."

Theo sighed. "I know, I know. I just, I can't imagine a life without you in it." He admitted.

"Will you two soppy twats shut up and help me?" Draco grumbled from where he was crouched beside the body, a necklace with a key in his hand.

"What's that?" Hermione asked. The key was old, weathered. Rusty even.

"A key." Draco replied.

"Wow, ten points to Slytherin," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.

"He's worn this for years," Theo said ignoring the jabs between his wife and best friend, holstering his wand and picking the necklace up. "Never said what it was for though. Always wondered." He mused aloud.

"I know what it's for," Draco announced as he finished searching Goyle's pockets and stood up to join them.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Some crown or something," He answered with a shrug. "It's a bit gaudy to be honest, I guess it's a family heirloom or something."

"How do you know this?" Theo asked, "I've asked him but he refused to tell me."

"Well, in fairness mate he knew you were shagging a member of the Order of the Phoenix-"

"-So are you," Theo interjected.

" _He_ didn't know that though. He trusted me. So he told me."

Theo stared at his friend knowing he was keeping something out of the story. Something important. "And?" He asked.

"Okay. I got him drunk."

"Tried that too," Theo quipped back. "Give it another go. And the truth this time."

Draco groaned. "Fine. I got him drunk with Veratiserum laced Firewhiskey." He finally admitted.

Theo and Hermione stared at their friend.

"What?" He defended. "I was curious. He's been blabbering about that fucking key for about ten bloody years. It was doing my head in not knowing."

"Hold on," Hermione said, her voice high as what Draco had just told them registered. "Did you say a crown? Like a tiara?" She asked hopefully. It was crazy. It was the a long shot but something there was niggling at the back of her mind.

"Yeah, why?" He asked obliviously.

Theo caught on to Hermione's thought, "is it Goblin made?" he asked, not daring to get his hopes up.

"Yeah and fucking ugly too. Why are you two so bloody bothered about it?" He demanded.

"Well," Hermione began. "You said yourself someone trusted him enough with something, what if - and just hear me out - what if he trusted him. What if it's Ravenclaw's Diadem?" She was shaking now. It couldn't possibly be, could it?

Draco shook his head sadly. "No, I told you, it's a crown not a diadem."

"Are you serious Draco?" Theo asked. "What the fuck do you think a diadem is?"

"How can you be married to Luna and not know what the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw looks like?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Draco paled, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "It's - you're saying - both of you - that…"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Hold on," He said and before they could do anything he was gone.

The pair waited for five, ten, fifteen minutes before giving up and going into the rundown cottage. Hermione sparing one last glance at her old classmates body lay on the forest floor and with a quick wave of her hand cast a preserving charm to prevent unwanted attraction from what was lurking in the shadows. She might not have known Goyle nor will she miss him but it wouldn't do let his body rot either.

When she entered the room Theo was pacing, a strange look across his face that she couldn't place but one that struck her deep to her core. It stopped her in her tracks.

Hermione went up her husband and rubbed the spot between his shoulder blades as she tried to relax him. "You okay?" She asked quietly.

Theo shrugged and let his head drop letting out a deep sigh. "I didn't want you to see that." He admitted.

"What?" Hermione asked, her brow creased in confusion.

"Me. Me killing Goyle." He answered with a gulp. "I-it's not-you shouldn't have to witness that. I can't bare the thought of you thinking of how easy it seems for the dark side to just kill."

Hermione sucked in a breath as the words hit her, "Theo." She called. "Theo, this is war. This is survival. I understand we have to do things we don't like. I don't think any less of you." She promised, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"There's a darkness inside of me, a darkness that I sometimes can't control. A darkness that escapes more often than I care to admit and you know what? I liked it. I felt a rush of adrenaline when I killed him, I felt satisfied. At peace. You deserve someone better than that, you deserve someone-"

Hermione's eyes hardened. "Then it's a fucking good job you're not the one deciding anymore isn't it? Don't I deserve the man I love? Don't I deserve to be held and loved by the man of my choosing? Isn't it up to me to decide who is good enough or not?" She demanded.

"You don't understand," Theo tried to reason. "I'm tainting you. Just my existence taints you. I've blackened my soul and there's surely nothing good for me in the afterlife. I've done what I had to to get by. To get _us_ by. But it came with consequences."

Hermione sighed. "Theo, my darling, sweet husband; it's war. We're all tainted. It doesn't matter what side we're on. We're tainted. And if your soul is blackened then we will at least be together wherever we end up because I'm right there with you."

Theo scoffed. "Oh yeah, and how many people have you killed then?" He quipped back petulantly.

"Twenty-seven." Hermione answered without even thinking.

The room went silent, nothing could be heard except rustling of trees in the wind through the open door.

"What?" He asked, mouth agape.

"Twenty-seven." She repeated matter of factly.

"No. Yo-you you're in the Order. The good side. You can't have." He spluttered, stopping his pacing, unable to comprehend what she was telling him.

Hermione walked up to her husband and placed her hands either side of his face. "I've killed, Theo. I've killed just like you. I don't know anyone on either side that hasn't. We're doing what we can to survive another day. Those people I killed? Some of them I enjoyed, just like you. When Amycus Carrow was going to rape Fleur Weasley last year I took joy in his death. If you're tainted then I am too and we'll be tainted together."

"But-" Theo tried again.

"No. We're not doing this Theo. Don't you see? At your worst, you're the best. I don't want another version. I'm in love with your dark side. I don't want nobody perfect. If it hurts I want your heart. Even at your worst I'll love you hard. I'm in love with your dark side. I'm in love with all of you."

Theo nodded his head as she swiped away a stray tear he hadn't noticed he'd shed and before he knew it he had engulfed her in his arms. It had been a month since they last saw one another after all. He missed her so much. He pulled her close and inhaled the earthy smell that clung to her from nights spent hunting. "I've missed you," he said, holding her as tightly as he dared.

"I've missed you too," Hermione replied, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

The sound of a throat clearing in the doorway was all that tore them apart.

"Are you two done now?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Where did you go?" Theo demanded though instead of pulling away from Hermione he held her closer.

"To get this," Draco answered with a beaming smile as he produced an antique wooden box.

"Is that-?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't know if it's what you two think it is but if you think it's the crown Goyle showed me then yes. That is what it is." He said as he walked towards the pair. "You got the key?" He asked Theo.

Theo nodded his head silently, passing the key over, without a word the three knelt down on the rug, the box placed in the center of them as they formed a semi-circle around it. Eager to see what lay inside. Desperate to know if this was it. If this was the beginning of the end.

Draco's hands shook as he fiddled with the rusted key. "I don't think I can do it." He admitted to his friends.

"Don't look at me mate it's taking all my energy to keep still," Theo retorted.

"Oh give it here," Hermione muttered as she took the key from Draco and pulled the box closer to her. "Well, here goes," she said to no one in particular as she put the key in the lock.

It turned. It opened. She had been skeptic anything could happen at all. Goyle couldn't possibly be stupid enough to leave something so valuable in such easy reach, could he?

Images of a younger Goyle flashed through her head, the boyhood version. Yes, she concluded. Yes he really was that stupid. Her eyes bulged as she felt the lock unlatch and with a click she knew the lid was ready to be open. "It worked," she marvelled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Always the tone of surprise, Granger."

"Open it," Theo urged.

And so she did.

There had been no additional warding on the box, no secret ways to get inside. Just one measly rusted key and a wooden lid. Alohomora would have sufficed had they needed to resort to magic. Hermione shook her head at the idiocy.

They all held their breaths as she opened the box, shielding their eyes as the Goblin made crown blinded them with its sparkles. Diamonds shone brightly. So many diamonds and….sapphires. Hermione and Theo recognised the item immediately.

"Oh sweet mother of magic," she whispered.

"I can't believe it. After all this time." Theo replied.

"What?" Draco asked. "Is that it? Is it the diadem thingy?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione and Theo exchanged a glance and a smile before turning to him and nodding enthusiastically.

"I can't believe it, we can actually win. It can end. It can all end." Hermione whispered as she stared at the piece.

The three sat marvelling at the item for a few more minutes before Hermione got planning. So much needed to be done. So many plans needed finalising and they had roughly an hour to figure it out before someone sent out a search party for her.

"I'll get rid of the body, take him to the giant squid and meet you at home." Draco said to Theo. "You can catch me up then."

Theo nodded and goodbyes were exchanged before it was just the two of them again.

"What are you thinking?" Theo asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "It's going to be risky but it's the only thing I can think of." She admitted, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Just tell me," he urged.

"I'll take this back to the castle tonight and we will make plans for next month. To destroy it. The same night we would usually meet. If we destroy it sooner _he_ will know. He will feel it. And with Nagini still alive we can't risk him hiding her."

"I need to kill her, don't I?" He asked. It was a stupid question, he knew the answer already.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "You'll need to kill her the same night we destroy the diadem. If we do it at the same time he will be vulnerable but it gives you and Draco the slimmest chance of getting out. You need to kill her and come right here. No heroics. No fighting. Just get yourselves out of there and meet me here. I'll be waiting."

"And then what?" Theo asked.

"Don't worry about that, the Order will figure something out, we have a month to plan."

"You really have it all figured out huh?" Theo asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"No, I don't. It's probably the stupidest plan ever but it's all I have."

"Beats anything I can think of." Theo admitted.

The pair spent the next half an hour catching up, cuddling and kissing, now very aware that this could be the last time they ever saw each other and trying to drag out the minutes.

"Same time next month?" Theo asked as they stood in the doorway.

Hermione nodded, a tear trickled down her cheeks as they said their goodbyes. "I love you, Theo. I've always loved you."

"I love you too sweetheart - I'll see you soon. I promise." He said with a kiss to her forehead and before she could chastise him for making promises he couldn't keep he was gone and all that was left to do was head back to the castle and somehow explain how she had acquired the horcrux that had eluded them for ten years.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was a month later when Hermione was walking through the forest again, knowing it would be the last time she needed to make the trip. She held a small bundle close as she carefully followed the previous months path. Usually she would divert each time, take a different route, just to be sure. No such thing as being too safe. This time she didn't bother. There was no need.

It took longer to reach the cottage, the added weight and extra care she put into her steps took time but yet she still reached the small building before him. She had left earlier, hoping to be first. Setting the bundle down in the corner of the room she went about adding candles and warming charms though halfway through wondered why she was bothering. Would they even be staying long enough to need them?. What would they do when it was all over? And would would he do when… Question after question plagued her as she tried desperately not to worry about Theo and Draco. They knew the plan. They knew what had to be done. They knew they had just one chance to get out.

Eventually the buzz of excitement of the impending End waned and in its place stood anxiety. If they didn't get out. If the Order went ahead with the last part of the plan and Theo and Draco were still there...If, if, if. There were so many ways things could go wrong. So many ways they could die and it was all she could do to imagine each and every one as though someone were playing a reel in her head.

And then she heard it. A branch snapping in the distance and her heart raced faster than ever before. Someone was coming.

She glanced around the room one last time, her eyes falling towards the corner and settling for just a second - a thought, a split second decision coming to her - she took the risk and ran outside. She needed to see him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Theo kept a steady pace as he entered the forest, ignoring the heavy sword in his hand and the blood that covered him as he worried, alone….the walls he had constructed so carefully all these years were beginning to crumble. The walls that had kept the knowledge of one of Voldemort's finest marrying one of Voldemort's most undesirable, vanished the second his feet touched the forest floor. The second he knew, _hoped_ , she was close.

He carried on, one foot in front of the other as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. What he had just done. Hermione had instructed them to kill Nagini. To kill Nagini and get out as soon as they could. It sounded simpler than it was. The snake was heavily guarded at all times. They bided their time. Watched the every move of the Death Eaters in her charge. Spied. They knew who was doing what and where. They figured out when their best chance would be and they took it.

With Draco keeping watch after they had just killed three guards Theo entered the room. But Nagini had sensed something was up and she was on him in an instant. It was all he could do to stay alive. She had him, she had him cornered and was ready to attack when out of nowhere he caught a glint. A glint of something big and beautiful and almost unbelievable. He didn't have time to think it through, he pulled the sword almost out of the air and with one well-aimed strike the snake was down. Her blood had poured over him but he didn't care. He stood, rooted to the spot as he realised he had done it. He had actually done it.

Draco entered the room not a second later and the pair were just about to port-key out when a group of no less than eight descended the room. They became trapped. They fought. Theo killed two. Draco one. But two against five was still an unfair fight and before long Draco was in their clutches. Theo was horrified. He saw the glint in one of their eyes. He knew these men. He knew what they were capable of. What they did to defectors. _Traitors_. Theo was on the other side of the room, the sword in one hand and the port-key in the other. He couldn't take them all, not alone.

"Kill me," Draco mouthed to his friend as he struggled under the weight of his captor.

Theo was pained. He knew he had to do it. It was part of the plan. If ever they were caught, if ever a situation like this arose, they were to kill the other. It was a pact they had made when they took the mark. They had always known the day could come.

Theo blinked slowly then with a swoosh of the sword he had two more down. Three against one. Still at a disadvantage. He needed to leave and now. If he didn't Voldemort would be there any second.

"GO!" Draco screamed. "Do it and GO!"

Theo nodded just once more as he activated the port-key, a flick of his hand as he sent an Avada towards his best friend. He was sucked away before he saw the light died in Draco's eyes.

Now he was headed towards her, not caring that his footsteps were heavier than usual. Not caring he was covered in blood. They had succeeded but had the price been worth it? As awful as it made him feel he knew it was. It was selfish of him to want to keep Draco alive at the expense of everyone else. And that made him feel lighter. He picked up his step and turned to jog towards the cottage. He needed to see her.

The moon was hanging over the forest, full and bright. It's light shining down and illuminating the clearing up ahead. And there she stood, her hair billowing in the light breeze of the dense March air, the silhouette of her body so perfect, so ingrained in his memory that he'd known it was her before he saw her face. He broke into a run to reach her. To catch her and hold her and never have to let her go again. He prayed to Merlin he could have that wish if none other.

"Theo," She gasped as she caught sight of him. Eying the sword in his hand in surprise, a quick smile flashing across her beautiful face before a frown settled there. Something was wrong. "Where's Draco?" She asked as he pulled her into him. He held her tight, trying to fight off the tears. But it had been a long night. A long month of careful planning and he had just had to kill his own best friend.

"He didn't make it," Theo answered sadly, her hair catching in his mouth. It occurred to him then that he hadn't seen her hair down in years. She always tied it up because she always had to hunt. Surely that was a good sign? He let her go then, surveying her, assessing her for damage.

"Did you do it?" He asked.

Hermione nodded as she wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. "I'd ask you the same but since you're covered in blood and you have the sword I guess I already know." She answered with a sad smile.

"Thing just popped up at out nowhere. Not that I'm complaining since the beast was about to have me for supper but I swear it wasn't there before and then poof!"

Hermione's smile grew as she pulled the sword from his hand. "That's because it's the sword of Godric Gryffindor," she explained, showing him the Ruby encrusted handle before going on to explain how it worked.

"But I'm not a Gryffindor," Theo reasoned.

"No, you're not. But you are one of the bravest men I've ever known." She held onto him tightly then, kissing him soundly.

"What now?" Theo asked when they broke apart.

"Just wait," Hermione looked to the watch she wore on her wrist. "Ten seconds…"

"What?" Theo asked.

"Eight. You'll see. Six"

Theo looked around desperately. "I don't know what I'm looking for." He mumbled.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

And, just as she was about to finish her countdown a booming sound echoed all around them. The earth shook beneath their feet and in the distance they saw a fire burning, raging.

"What is that?" Theo whispered.

"A bomb," Hermione replied.

Theo sucked in a breath, "a what?"

"A bomb. A muggle one. But with an advancement with some potion and spell work too. It took us nearly the entire month to finish."

"You made a bomb?" He marvelled.

Hermione nodded.

"To kill Voldemort?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Did it work?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Hermione looked up then just as a silvery jack russell floated through the air. "It's over. He's dead." The echo of Ron's voice called.

Hermione looked up to Theo, a small, nervous smile playing across her lips as he watched her in astonishment.

"I can't believe you blew the Dark Lord up."

Hermione was about to reply when Theo fell to the ground, screaming. A cry like she had never heard before. He was clutching his left forearm, scratching wildly at it as though something was burning, stabbing him. Hermione knelt down, took his head in her lap as the screaming continued. His face had paled considerably and the cries that came out of him broke her. She sobbed as she ripped at the sleeve covering his arm. Covering his mark.

When she freed it his nails caught bare skin and he scratched and scratched. She would have stopped him but his cries had dulled into a whimper, it was helping. Even if it was leaving marks behind. She looked around desperately, not knowing what to do when, all of a sudden a thick black mass seemed to seep out of one of the cuts he had made. On and on it went as they watched, in horror, as the mass turned into a dementor and Theo's dark mark disappeared. He collapsed in her arms almost immediately and the dementor descended onto him, eager to suck away his soul.

Hermione watched on in a daze for a few seconds until what was happening registered, she pulled out her wand and closed her eyes, thinking of the day she had married Theo, back when they had been eighteen. She thought hard as she shouted "Expecto Patronum," and her otter came swimming out of the tip. She watched it pick up speed and chase away the dementor until it was gone. She gasped. Her energy slowly sucking away as the night grew on. But she was alive. He was alive. They had made it.

Theo came around a couple of minutes later and the pair shared a bar of chocolate that Hermione had always kept in her pocket as they regained their energy. He stayed in her lap as she played with his hair. "You okay?" She asked.

Theo nodded slowly before sitting up and turning to look at his now bare forearm. "I wish I could say I was surprised," he spat before standing, pulling her with him.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Hermione replied.

Her voice had been laced with anxiety, she was biting her lip like she was hiding something.

"What is it?" He asked. He had escaped death four times already that night, he didn't have the energy to go a fifth round.

"I-" Hermione started as she looked back towards the cottage. "I just - please don't hate me." She pleaded as she looked at him. Her big brown eyes shining in the dim light.

"I could never hate you Hermione," Theo replied, reaching up to her face and stroking her cheek.

Hermione turned into his touch, closing her eyes. She sighed. "Remember that then." She said before turning on her heel and walking into the cottage.

Theo hesitated for a few seconds before he shrugged and followed her. When he entered the room he saw her in the corner huddled over something.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his brow creased.

Hermione turned, a small smile playing on her lips and tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded. "Everything is perfect," she replied.

"Then what is-"

"I want you to meet someone," Hermione said as she pulled away the blankets.

Theo's heart stopped beating. She was holding a baby.

"I want you to meet your daughter. _Our_ daughter."

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times thinking he was dreaming. But no, every time he opened them she was stood there with a baby in her arms. He didn't know what to do, frozen to the spot. Had he heard her right? "What?" He finally asked.

Hermione's tears flowed faster now. "You have to understand Theo, I couldn't tell you. I had to keep us safe. All of us. After what you told me they did to Pucey and his wife-"

Theo grimaced as he remembered what happened. Adrian Pucey had been forced into a marriage he didn't want but even still, when his new wife was pregnant they had tried to keep the child a secret. Tried to run. They were found out almost immediately. What came next was something he would never forget. The entire family had been tortured. Baby and all. He nodded then. He understood.

Hermione hadn't realised she had been holding a breath until she let out a heavy sigh.

Theo took the few steps that separated them, his heart beating wildly in his chest with each one. And then he saw her. She was asleep. Curled up into a bundle of blankets and so peaceful. She had rosy red cheeks and pink lips, a smattering of dark hair just like his. "She's beautiful," he whispered.

"She looks just like her daddy," Hermione replied. "Everytime I needed you all I had to do was look at her. She has your eyes."

Silent tears flowed freely for both of them. "What's her name?" Theo asked.

"Athena."

"The goddess of wisdom," He commented. "A strong name for a strong girl."

"Would you like to hold her?"

Theo gulped but was nodding his head before he realised he was saying yes. Hermione carefully placed the small bundle into the crook of his arms and watched with tears as Theo bent down to kiss his daughter for the first time. "Hello baby girl, I'm your daddy."


End file.
